


Do you think I'm odd?

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: A recreation of the scene where Belle asks if she is odd. With Belle and Rumple.





	Do you think I'm odd?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Ouat story! Rumbelle is my favorite pairing. Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

Belle was walking from the pawnshop to Granny's while reading a book, it was a nasty habit she had. Reading and walking at the same time. Rumple had warned her against it ever since they had first met, but she ignored his comments. She was running some errands that day. One of which was going to Granny’s for some food. Rumple had been working very hard at the shop lately and she thought that bringing him his favorite meal would cheer him up, hamburgers. As she waited on the counter for her order to arrive she kept reading. It was a book she had started back at Rumpelstiltskin's dark castle when she was his maid. She never got to finish it, and luckily she was able to find it in Storybrooke’s library. 

“Your order will be right up” said Granny as she hurried to the kitchen.

Belle continued to read. It was just getting to the good part. The two main characters were confessing their love for each other. It was a very romantic and emotional scene. At the beginning of the book they hated each other, but as the book continued they realized what they truly felt. Now, where had Belle seen something like that before?

Granny came back with the food on a plastic bag. 

"Thank you" Belle said as she received it. 

As she walked towards the door she continued reading her novel. From years of being an avid reader she had developed the ability to block out almost all sound, but that day something in particular caught her attention. 

"What is she doing? She's gonna get in an accident." 

"Who does she think she is."

Belle lifted her gaze for a second from her book. Were they talking about her? Well, never mind. Even if they were she shouldn't pay attention to them. 

As she continued  
Reading she reached page 394. The resolution was coming to an end. The main characters were to be married and they would have their happily ever after. Just a few more pages and she would be done. 

Belle was so immersed in the book she didn't see she was approaching a trash can. She collided with it and almost dropped her book and the bag she was carrying. She took a moment to recollect herself. 

"It's such a shame really. Such a beauty, but so distracted." 

"Such an odd girl."

Now Belle was sure they were talking about her. She didn't want to look. She didn't want to know who they were. She put the book down and kept walking towards the shop. She shouldn't mind. She had experience with people talking, but she somehow couldn't stop thinking about it. 

As she entered the store a familiar bell rang. Her husband Mr. Gold. Or, as she likes to call him; Rumple, was standing behind the counter polishing some vases and cups. She walked towards him. 

"Hi" he said. A funny thing always happened to Rumple. No matter how much time he spent with her; he was always smitten whenever he saw Belle. Almost speechless with every interaction. 

"Hi" Belle said as she put the food down on the counter and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I brought dinner" she said. 

"Thank you" Rumple managed to say. "It'll just be a few more minutes." Every instant he spent with her he wondered how he could be with someone as wonderful as her. 

Belle took a chair and sat down next to him. Watching him clean his stuff and waiting for them to dine together. After a few moments of silence; Belle couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask. 

"Rumple, do you think I’m odd?"

Rumple looked startled for a second. Belle didn't normally ask questions like that. Had something happened on her way to Granny's?

"My wife? Odd? Who would get such an idea like that?" 

Belle sighed as she got closer to him. 

"Well, I’ve heard people talking."

Rumple put his arms around Belle, embracing her tightly. He could see she was upset. 

"Belle, you are smart, beautiful, and most importantly you are kind and good. You are perfect, even if not everyone can see that, and if that makes you odd then so be it."

Belle smiled kindly. She needed to hear those words. She didn't care how the rest of the world saw her just as long as Rumple thought she was good. 

"Thank you, Rumple"

He cupped her face gently as she put her hands on top of his. They shared a kiss. Not a kiss of passion, but one that truly made them believe that what they were sharing was true love.


End file.
